Kingdom Hearts 3: Memory of Xehanort
by ExploringtheHeart
Summary: This is what I vision when I think of Kingdom Hearts 3 you KNOW it's coming soon. If you've seen the secret ending of KH2 then you may recognize what's happening in the prologue. Btw, this is my first fanfic, so be kind, lol! UPDATE: Chapter 11 is up
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Warm desert winds had always been one of his least favorite things of this world. They brought change, something he had seen enough of. Only one thing in this world needed to be changed for him to be satisfied. _Complete destruction._

The man's black cloak hadn't made the weeks any better. The heat almost killed him a few days before, yet still he refused to shed the cloak. _If I am unmasked before meeting them, DiZ will surely know. _DiZ…DiZ was the one who had made him this way. DiZ was the one who had wrecked his life. _DiZ, my master…Ansem the Wise._

Xehanort had wandered in this desert aimlessly for many years before he realized an escape. _I must destroy it…all of it!_ With the knowledge he had gained while serving Ansem, combined with the powers he discovered for himself, Xehanort would remake everything. _And the Chasers will assist me, just as the Organization did before. Xemnas…Xigbar…Xaldin…Vexen…Lexaeus…Zexion…Sai'x…Axel…Demyx…Luxord…Marluxia…Larxene…and him…Roxas…_

_None of them were able to accomplish a simple task. I'll have to do it myself._

There were three of them, standing in a triangle in front of him. They all wore the same black cloak he wore, none of them revealing their faces, and there was another odd thing; they all carried Keyblades.

_They're perfect, as they should be. Keyblades bring peace to the worlds, but they can destroy it as well. We will be the destroyers. _

As Xehanort approached the cloaked figures, they shifted into a line, Keyblades in hands at their sides. After a long silence, one of the figures spoke.

"Xehanort…you realize what has happened, do you not?" The man's voice was deep and ominous.

The next to speak was a woman. "Your Nobody, Xemnas, and your Heartless, Ansem…they are both dead."

"I have known this for a long time, Xa'kiir." Xehanort's voice hadn't changed at all, still the voice of a weak teenager. "But do not worry, for I have discovered a power far greater than the Nobodies or Heartless could ever imagine. This is more powerful than Darkness itself."

The last cloaked man spoke. "It can't be that can it?"

"Yes, Kurix. The one thing I've been examining all these years. The one thing DiZ would never even imagine letting me experiment with. I finally did it."

Xehanort held his arm outstretched in front of the three figures. In his hand they saw something glowing, but could not make out what it was.

Kurix blurted out, "Even that much could…"

"I am aware of the consequences Kurix. But I have yet to actually try its power."

"The power of what exactly?" Xa'kiir sounded almost scared at this point.

"The power of Emptiness." Xehanort was smiling now, turning away from the group and pointing his finger to the horizon. And then, in a second that seemed to last hours, everything was gone. The desert had completely vanished, leaving a grayish haze in its place. All that could be seen were four figures in black cloaks floating in midair.

Another dreadful quite spell ensued. After a few moments, Xa'kiir spoke again.

"So this is what happens when…"

"When light and darkness are taken out of everything, yes." Xehanort threw his head back and laughed. "This is the Empty! And you three," Xehanort pointed at his audience, "you will be my warriors of Emptiness. You are the Chasers, the ones who will help me in reshaping everything!"

There was another, another one watching Xehanort, another one witnessing his destruction of this world.

_This is too much. The Chasers, the Keyblades…and Xehanort. DiZ is gone, but that doesn't mean we can't stop him. I must tell him…I must inform King Mickey. He'll know what to do._

The spy quickly made his escape from the gray abyss that this world had been reduced to, sealing the Keyhole behind him to insure he wasn't followed. With one final thought, he left the past behind him and started his venture into Darkness.

_I must awaken his powers again, even if he refuses. He's the only one who can stop it all._

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Realization

_Destiny Islands…the final piece in this puzzle. _Sora had been dreaming ever since he and Riku had returned to their childhood home only a week ago. _Has it truly been that long? Or is that what my memories are telling me? _There had been so many dreams, too many to count, but they were always the same. _Nothing ever changes here. Roxas…he is gone, yet he's always here, in my heart. And Namine, she's always with Kairi._

In the dream, Sora was with Riku confronting Xemnas in the Dark Realm. _"This place is perfect for me._" Sora remembered Riku saying that before the door to Light had appeared before them. _"I've got something you could never imitate. Having a friend like you." _Perhaps it was that statement that had made Sora believe again; believe that he and Riku really were friends; believe that the Light would appear; and believe that together they would vanquish the Darkness forever. _It was not meant to be so._

The sunset over the Islands was always the most beautiful thing to Sora. He often spent his evenings sitting on the paopu tree with Kairi and Riku, watching the sun's watchful eye leave them for night. Although Donald, Goofy, and the King had stayed for a few days after the battle, they soon were called back to their own home, Disney Castle. Sora remembered the day perfectly. King Mickey had looked nervous the entire morning, and at noon, when the sun was directly overhead, he had told Goofy and Donald something that made them just as nervous. _"What's going on?" _Sora had asked when their gummi ship arrived on the beach of the Islands. _"The Queen sent me a message and I must return to the Castle immediately," _had been the King's only reply before making a hasty leave. It was a few days later, watching one of those beautiful sunsets that Sora found out the reason for the King's need to return home.

"Sora! Riku!" It was Kairi. She had come from the backside of the island with a bottle in her hand. Inside the bottle, Sora noticed a paper note with the King's seal on it.

"Is that from the King?" Riku asked.

"I think so. Let's see it." Sora took the bottle from Kairi's outstretched arm, opened it, and unrolled the small paper scroll inside. It was obviously written quite fast, for the handwriting was extremely sloppy and large.

_To Sora and Riku_

_Emptiness is coming to your Islands and will arrive within the week. Please be careful of the Chasers. Do not bring Kairi, for she is in enough danger already._

_The King_

The three friends were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Riku spoke. "What does he mean by 'Emptiness'?"

"I have no idea," said Sora with a hint of fear in his voice. "What about 'the Chasers'?"

"Never heard of 'em." Riku started to say something else but froze. He grabbed the note from Sora's hands and turned it over. On the back were scrawled three words in minute handwriting.

_Xehanort is alive._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Cold Rains Fall

It was odd, something completely unexpected by Eoxodem. _Rain in the City of Darkness. The World that Never Was… _It was dark, something he had never caught a true glimpse of. _Xehanort and I will destroy it all. Kurix…Xa'kiir… _He didn't need them for this battle. This would be the final battle of the Keyblade Wars, and they would only stand in the way of the true goal. _They have yet to know my name, the name of a fellow Chaser, Xehanort's warriors._

Beneath Eoxodem, countless beasts of the night lay in pain. _The Heartless cannot take this? Fine. _One clap and the rain dissipated immediately, leaving a foreboding black sky. _Soon, even pain will be meaningless to them. _As Eoxodem stood at the edge of Memory's Skyscraper, he began to think about something that had plagued his mind over the last day.

_If Xehanort has the kind of power to control something as amazing as pure Emptiness, he could easily turn on all three of us. Kurix and Xa'kiir would surely come to me; they must know that I am their superior. _Keyblades in hand, Xehanort would fall to them. _And his power would be mine for the taking. _

The same one was here as well. _The King told me to watch him in particular. What is so special about him? _The Man in the Gray Coat crouched beneath a building's tarp to take refuge from the rain. He had been searching Eoxodem's mind for the past hour, just waiting for something important to pass through. This is what he needed to hear. _So they think the Keyblade Wars are still raging? _And then there had been something about Xehanort. _He really is alive. _If Xehanort was still alive, then that meant that Emptiness was no longer safe._ The King must be informed. _And if Emptiness was unsafe, the worlds were surely on the brink of destruction._ Sora and Riku…they must be summoned to this place._

The constant breaking of his mind was irritating Eoxodem. _You won't escape me this time, Tronahex. _Scanning the ground, he quickly clapped, resulting in a mass amount of lightning forking through the clouds above, lighting up the ground like a flare. _But first to find you._

This was odd. _How does he know I'm here?_ Tronahex backed into the wall under the tarp to avoid detection. _Eoxodem…he was always the clever one. _He had to think quickly now to avoid that very cleverness he had once admired. _I can't fight him. _Eoxodem was an incredible fighter, too fast for words, and possessing a Keyblade that was able to morph its own shape, just like all the other Chasers' Blades. _I won't stand a chance. But someone else will. _Tronahex thought for a while about what to do, and finally came to the worst conclusion. The only conclusion.

_What is he doing? He can't be challenging me, can he? _Eoxodem stared at the tiny figure moving beneath the Skyscraper. _Tronahex…I'm supposed to stop you at all costs. Don't make me do that. _

Tronahex was running as fast as he could to the bottom of the massive building. _This is the only place it can be opened. _He knew Eoxodem was above, watching him like a hawk, waiting to strike at any moment. But something was not as he had expected. _He is not breaking my mind? _

Eoxodem jumped, Keyblade in hand, ready to strike. He knew the target. _Tronahex. _He knew the consequence. _Losing my former friend. _He didn't know the reason. _Xehanort said simply to eliminate him if he is spotted. _Eoxodem thought as he landed why Xehanort had acted so strange. He had seemed to anticipate Tronahex's arrival at the City. _Did he know this was coming? _The thought struck him again as he lunged at Tronahex, all friendship thrown aside for one swing of the Keyblade.

Tronahex felt the weapon strike him in the back. _I must open the Door first! _Pain coursed through his legs, making crawling his only escape.

"Tronahex, stop!" Eoxodem's voice sent a chill down his old friend's spine.

"No! The Door must be opened. You of all people should know this Eox."

"Stop calling me that!" Eoxodem swung the Keyblade again, making contact just below Tronahex's neck.

"You used to be my friend." Tronahex coughed and crawled forward a bit more, to where he was almost touching the Skyscraper.

"And you used to be strong."

"Why did we turn to him? I always wondered, that's why I went to the King. He saved me Eox! Let him save you too! Xehanort will only betray you and the rest of the Chasers, you know that!"

Eoxodem was silent for a moment. "Yes, I know very well…" Eoxodem glanced to his feet and lowered the Keyblade. "I…I know full well what's happening…"

Tronahex finally made contact. The tower's surface was cold beneath his fingers. _I just need a little more time. _"Eox, please come to us." _It's coming. _"The King can save you, I know he can!" _Emptiness. _"Please…"

Eoxodem dropped his Keyblade and noticed something rolling down his cheek; a single tear. _Do I still have a heart? What is this? _"It's too late Tronahex. No one would forgive me now, not even your King."

"That's what I thought too, Eox. Please give him the chance." _Now! _

"What are you doing?"

Tronahex turned to his friend and outstretched his arm. "Please come with me. This is what Emptiness can do for you. Don't be deceived by Xehanort, he'll lead you to madness, as he almost did with me!" Tronahex had opened a Keyhole in the Skyscraper that began to pull him in. "Come with me into Emptiness, where Light and Darkness do not exist!"

Eoxodem picked up his Keyblade and lunged again. "Tronahex, your King is weak!" But the weapon never made contact. In a split second, Tronahex disappeared into the Keyhole, leaving nothing but a wisp of black smoke behind him.

_Now even he is gone. Tronahex…why did you ever leave us? We had everything… _Eoxodem clapped again, and above him black clouds let loose their tears once again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emptiness' Claim

_It's here. _Sora's final thought as it came startled him. He felt like he knew it was coming, like he knew what it was. _I've been here. _

Sora recalled a day only a few weeks ago, before he and Riku had found each other after such a long time, before they had teamed up to stop Xemnas.

"_Another Twilight Town?" Sora's voice was filled with confusion._

"_Yeah, I'm interested in it too." King Mickey examined the computer in front of them. "I think this will lead us to Roxas' Twilight Town."_

"_Roxas is there?"_

"_I believe so. Pence, could you take a look at this please?"_

_Pence sat at the computer's large seat and began typing away. It was only a few moments later when he turned to Sora. "It says it needs a password. Any ideas?"_

This is the computer of Ansem the Wise, _thought Sora. "Sea-salt ice cream?"_

_Pence gave Sora a look of confusion and typed the password in. At first nothing seemed to happen. "Are you sure that's it?" Pence asked Sora and turned to him again._

_Sora was about to answer when he heard a whirring sound behind him. A glowing beam of light was pointed straight at the ground inside of a metal cylinder in the wall. _

_Everyone was silent for a moment. Then the King spoke. "Let's go."_

That wasn't too long ago. Sora saw the Emptiness approaching them now, as if reading the note from the King had triggered its very appearance. It appeared as a massive wave that slowly made its way to the Islands, devouring every speck of Light as it went. Sora tried to remember when he had seen this. That's when he remembered. _Betwixt and Between._

_Axel was on the ground beside Sora, his life ebbing away with every passing second. _

_"Tell Kairi I'm sorry, I'm the one who kidnapped her," Axel said with a smile. "But now Sai'x has her. They're in the castle, that's where they'll be keeping her. Got it memorized?" With that, Axel held his hand up as it began to glow. "Go inside to reach the Organization's stronghold." Out of nowhere there appeared a small black hole. _

_Sora felt tears welling up inside. "You can't go! Not now!"_

_"Hey I'm fine. I've done my part, it's up to you and Roxas now." Before another word was spoken, Axel had vanished._

That also wasn't too long ago. Sora recalled stepping through the hole into the World that Never Was. _The City of Darkness. _Before he had stepped through, there had been something else, a feeling of dread and misery. In that horrible feeling he heard a voice calling out to him with one word. _Emptiness._

_Now it is upon us. _Sora stood his ground with Riku by his side. It was almost there.

"Kairi, go to safety inside the Islands!" Riku motioned for her to hide in their childhood secret place, a cave under the waterfall of the Island. "We'll be back!"

"Promise me!" Kairi shouted. Small tears had formed in her eyes.

Sora grabbed her hand softly. "I promise we'll return soon." For a moment, he thought he saw Namine standing there, alongside Kairi.

"I know you will." Kairi reached into her pocket and took out the small Oathkeeper doll she had entrusted to Sora over a year ago. "Promise you'll bring it back again."

Sora took the small paper doll in his hand and stared at it, memories rushing into his head of the last year. "I promise."

Kairi hugged him again and quickly took off towards the secret place, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

"Here it is!" Riku stood firm and grasped Sora's hand tightly at his side.

"We go together this time!" Sora recalled again the day when everything had changed, when Darkness had come to Destiny Islands, when Riku had seemed so close, yet so far away.

The Emptiness was upon them in a few seconds, washing away everything they held dear, destroying the Islands themselves. In his last moment before fading into the Emptiness, Sora remembered that day when Darkness claimed him, and the last thing he heard in its binding grasp.

_You will be the key that opens the door to Light._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Chaser and the King 

_"It's too late Tronahex. No one could forgive me now, not even your King." _Eoxodem's words lingered in Tronahex's mind as he passed through the Gate of Emptiness. _Why didn't you just come with me Eox? We would've been great. We would've stopped the Darkness at last, the one thing you always dreamed of! _Tronahex remembered when he and Eoxodem had first met in the Organization's stronghold. He remembered Eoxodem's thoughts as they talked for countless hours while traveling through the massive castle.

_"I want to rebuild this place and call it my own!" Eoxodem was almost shouting now, and Tronahex tried to keep him quiet. _

_"Ssssh! What if he hears you saying things like that?"_

_"Think outside the box Tronahex! We don't need him anymore, he's gone insane, you know it as well as I do!"_

_"Maybe, but…" Tronahex stared off into space and thought for a while._

_Eoxodem came to Tronahex's side and spoke softer than he had been. "You're the only one here who makes me feel important. If anybody's going to help me take control of this place, I want it to be you." _

Tronahex felt a tear rolling down his cheek as he remembered that time. _What happened to you?_

Disney Castle 

King Mickey, Royal Knight Goofy, and Court Magician Donald were all assembled in one place at one time, a rare occurrence in a castle this vast and confusing. The only reason the King gave for bringing them to the Library was, "A terrible emergency."

"Gawrsh, what could it be?" Goofy asked his partner, Donald.

"Well, we defeated the Organization, and the Heartless are all but gone from the worlds. We'll just hafta ask the King."

Arriving at the massive library, Goofy and Donald found the King sitting at his small white desk concentrating hard on a single piece of paper in front of him.

"I'm glad you fellas came," the King said, standing up from his seat and walking towards them. "There are many things I need to explain to you guys."

Goofy gave Donald a confused look, then turned and quickly saluted the King, who waved it off and asked them to have a seat. As if by magic, two chairs sprouted from the ground underneath them, and they sat.

"Where to begin, where to begin?" The King was pacing slowly across the room through the entire conversation. "Well, I suppose I need to tell you about the Chasers, to begin anyway."

Goofy looked confused again, but Donald was focused on the King. "Chasers?" Goofy asked. "Never heard o' them."

"I didn't expect you to. During my time at Ansem's house in Radiant Garden many years ago, I learned of them. Apparently, Ansem had written a very special report on them titled 'Ansem Report 0.' In the report, he claimed to have organized the Chasers, calling them his 'Mercenaries of Light.'" The King held his hand out and the Keyblade appeared in a small flash. "The Chasers were a group of four warriors whom Ansem trained to be the Keyblade wielders."

"But I thought you, Sora, and Riku were the Keyblade wielders?" Goofy asked, growing more confused by the minute.

"Let the King finish!" Donald shouted.

The King let out a small sigh. "I had thought we were at the time, but when I read the report, it became clear to me. During the Keyblade Wars that took place hundreds of years ago; thousands of men and women with strong hearts became Keyblade wielders. Whether their hearts were filled with Light or Darkness, the Keyblade accepted them and became a part of them, as it has done for Sora, Riku, and me. However, although every Keyblade was just as powerful as the next, they were used for many different intentions, most of them leading to the destruction of their wielder. I wonder sometimes if the Keyblades shared one heart and were trying to single out those with truly strong hearts? Anyway, after the Wars were over, only a few strong-hearted individuals remained."

Goofy wasn't sure if the King would say it or not, so he asked. "The Chasers?"

"Exactly. When the Wars ended, Ansem took in the four surviving people and began to train them to use the Keyblade to its full potential."

"Gawrsh your Majesty, you mean Ansem was a…"

"A Keyblade Master, yes Goofy. Ansem _was_ a Keyblade Master, before…" The King's voice trailed off. After a moment, he continued. "Never mind that. Anyway, the four warriors that Ansem trained, Eoxodem, Xa'kiir, Kurix, and Tronahex, began learning of their hearts' strengths and weaknesses and soon became Keyblade Masters themselves. But that's when the trouble started.

"Xehanort, Ansem's young apprentice, became fascinated by the idea of multiple Keyblade wielders and secretly explored the thought for quite a while before Ansem caught him one day. This was about the same time that Organization XIII was born. While Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, formed the Organization, Xehanort himself secretly brought the Chasers under his loyalty one by one, until all four were on his side. They, along with the Organization, created Castle Oblivion and the World that Never Was, where they built their stronghold and kept watch over the Heartless and Nobodies."

When the King was done, he sat back down at his desk. "I must tell you guys something else. For a couple of years now I've kept a terrible secret from you. I think if I'm telling you this, you should know." The King let out a short sigh again and stood up. "Tronahex, the last of the Chasers to join Xehanort, has been in the Castle now for well over a year."

"What!" Donald shouted with a panicked expression on his face. "I never saw anyone in the castle before!"

"You've never seen him because I told him not to LET you see him. He's a master of stealth, so I'm sure he's been right over your head before, but you didn't look up."

"But why, your Majesty?" Goofy asked, still looking slightly nervous.

"I took Tronahex in because he was sick of working for Xehanort. He came to me one day, having heard many stories of me from different sources, and asked me to train him to use his Keyblade for Light. I gladly told him I would, but that the two of you must never see him. I thought with the problems concerning Sora and that mess, you two didn't need anything else on your plate at the time."

The group was silent for a few moments, and then Goofy finally spoke. "Gawrsh, your Majesty. Not to be rude, but why're ya tellin' us this now?"

The King grabbed the small piece of paper from his desk again and came towards them. "Read this," was all he said, handing his comrades the small paper scroll embedded with his seal.

_To Sora and Riku_

_Emptiness is coming to your Islands and will arrive within the week. Please be careful of the Chasers. Do not bring Kairi, for she is in enough danger already._

_The King_

Goofy and Donald read the note twice, making sure to take in everything it was saying, then Goofy spoke. "Gawrsh, your Majesty, shouldn't you have sent this to them by now? Sounds pretty important."

"There's only one problem, Goofy." The King sighed again. "I didn't write that note. Turn to the back."

On the back of the small scroll was a paragraph in small handwriting.

_My King, this is not the Real note. I've already sent the Real one to Destiny Islands. The Emptiness should be there by now. I can only hope the Keyblade wielders are safe and that my former comrades, the Chasers, do not get to them first. I'll contact you if something new arises. Xehanort is alive._

The King sighed again and let a small chuckle out. "Tronahex DID always have such a recognizable handwriting."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hooray I finally know how to put in these nice little gray lines! lol Which means it's time for a Disclaimer! w00t, lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney-related characters and/or worlds. I DO however, own the names Eoxodem, Tronahex, Kurix, Xa'kiir, and any others not yet said that have not appeared in a Kingdom Hearts game to date. **

**Now that that's over, on with the show! R&R as always, it makes me a happy guy! lol

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Second Chance**

Xehanort stared into the Emptiness before him, hoping something would change. _Ansem did always say I was the impatient type. I guess he was right._

It had only been a few hours since the destruction of the Keyblade Graveyard, and already Xehanort was beginning to think of what was yet to come. _Xa'kiir and Kurix must be kept on a tight leash. I can't let them wander freely through the Emptiness like Eoxodem. Then of course there's the Barrier…_

"Master Xehanort!" Xa'kiir's powerful voice echoed through the main chamber of Castle Oblivion, straight through Xehanort's room, and out onto the balcony. "Master Xehanort! Eoxodem has returned!"

_He better not have failed, _thought Xehanort as he made his way to the dining hall on the first floor of the immense castle.

* * *

Eoxodem seemed tired, standing before Xehanort with a soaked cloak and no Keyblade in sight. Kurix and Xa'kiir were in one corner of the room, quietly whispering to each other. Eoxodem was the first to speak. "Master…I…"

Xehanort was furious. "Eoxodem! I entrusted you with this task, how could you fail? Tronahex should've been nothing compared to you, and you let him get away!"

"Master I'm sorry! He was messing with my mind. It seems the King has taught him to advance his powers beyond what he could ever dream of."

"Don't give me that! You failed because you were weak, Eoxodem. Your heart is obviously too prone to remember things such as friendships with a traitor!"

"No, it's just…"

"Save it." Xehanort sighed and turned away. There was a tense silence in the room. Suddenly, Xehanort began laughing, then turned and pointed straight at Eoxodem. "You are just like that fool of the Organization, Axel! He tried once to turn on the Organization, and then befriended its only traitor. In the end, he was only remembered as being a traitor himself. Do you know what happened to him?"

Eoxodem froze with fear and stared at Xehanort. _Something has a hold of him, my Master…he's never acted quite like this._

"Do you know why we need Tronahex dead, Eoxodem?"

Eoxodem looked at the floor, and then glanced back up. "He's the only other one who knows about the Barrier."

"Exactly. Tronahex knows about how to pass through the Barrier, just like my Master once did. By now, I'm sure that fool has gone and told all about it to his King, so that's just one more thing we'll need to do before we can continue."

"So who all knows the secret?" Kurix had begun to listen more intently now that Xehanort was not yelling. "I mean, who knows about the Barrier?"

Xehanort turned and looked confused, as though he thought Kurix and Xa'kiir had appeared from nowhere. "Well, there's the four of us, Tronahex, and surely the King."

"So if we just eliminate Tronahex and the King, we'll be safe, right?" Xa'kiir was speaking this time.

Xehanort looked up as an idea passed through his mind. After another long silence he looked back at the group with a smile. "That would suffice. Here are your orders." Immediately the three Chasers were in a line, all focusing on their Master. "Kurix and Xa'kiir, you two will go after the King. I know he too is a Keyblade Master, but he should be no match for both of you. Eoxodem…find and destroy Tronahex. And don't come back if you fail me again."

Eoxodem looked to the floor again as Xehanort turned to go back to his balcony. _But Xehanort…Tronahex means us no harm…_

"Master, wait!" Xa'kiir said. Xehanort turned and looked back to her. "What will you be doing?"

Xehanort smiled again and began to walk back upstairs. "There are two others, two Keyblade Masters, that must be dealt with for our plan to succeed. Leave them to me." And with that he was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, finally! I know it's a bit shorter than the rest, at least I think it is, but hey, for only 20 minutes to write it, I thought it turned out okay. R&R as always please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything discussed in this chapter except for a few ideas of Emptiness and such.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Nomanisan**

Sora was floating, floating through Emptiness. His mind was telling him to wake up, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Fatigue had coursed through his entire body, making it almost impossible to do anything but lie limp and float to wherever he was going. After he found he could not even open his eyes because they were so heavy, thoughts began to flow through his head. _We were on the Islands. Emptiness came as a wave. Riku…is he with me? And Kairi! Kairi's gotta be safe on the Islands! She was waiting for us…I promised her we'd be back._

It wasn't until a few hours later, or so it felt, that Sora finally could hear something besides silence and his own thoughts. _The ocean? _The sound was waves crashing on the shores of a beach, he was sure of that. _Am I…no, the Emptiness couldn't have taken us back to the Islands, could it? _

"Sora, wake up, I think we're back!" Riku's voice seemed distant, like something in Sora's head. _Am I awake? Or is this a dream? _"Sora! Get up, we're home!"

Slowly, Sora found that he could not only open his eyes, but he could move his limbs. When he was sitting up, he felt Riku's hand grasp his and pull him the rest of the way to his feet. He felt feeble at first and began to stumble, but quickly regained balance and opened his eyes fully. What he saw amazed him.

Before the two boys lay an expansive forest, covered in lush tropical trees, bright green bushes, and fruits of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. "Could this be a part of the Islands we've never even seen?" Sora was astounded by what he was seeing, and Riku seemed the same way.

"I dunno, let's see if anything looks familiar."

Over the next hour, the boys spent the time exploring the forest, tasting many of the fruits as they went, and quickly becoming lost in its endlessness. When they stopped to rest, they found themselves on top of a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley that the sun brightly shined over, making everything appear even more vibrant.

"This is amazing," Riku said. "How come we've never even SEEN this part of the Islands?"

"I know it's awesome. Something seems strange though." Sora was observing everything around them intently, as if trying to find something that ought to have been there but wasn't.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know, something out of the ordinary about this place." Suddenly Sora locked his gaze on something far below them in the distance. _It looks like…a machine? _Sora let out a small sigh, and then turned to Riku. "I don't think this is our Island."

* * *

Mr. Incredible made a quick retreat to avoid the titanic robot's claw. Ducking out of sight, he planned an attack to leap over the monstrosity, but it was too quick for him and smacked him into a tree. Quickly recalling what Mirage had told him, he thought again about his tactics. _Every second you spend fighting it only increases its knowledge of how to beat you. It's a learning robot, meaning it can plan your attacks accordingly and strike back. _Again the robot struck out with its mighty claws. However, this time Mr. Incredible was ready, grabbing the entire arm, using his massive strength to swing it in a wide circle, and then throwing it as far as he could manage into a cliff wall, causing a rockslide. "Yes!" he shouted as the robot recovered from the collision.

* * *

Sora and Riku were falling fast. "Look!" Riku shouted. "Down there, that guy must have thrown it into the rocks!"

"Quick, grab a rock and slide down!" Sora motioned towards a pile of rocks that were falling slower than the others. Grabbing them, he and Riku had a much easier time reaching the bottom, using the rocks to break their fall as they plummeted to the soft ground below.

* * *

_What are two kids doing here? _Mr. Incredible had seen the two boys as they fell just a few yards away from him, right next to where the machine had landed when he threw it. _Mirage said I was the only one here! _The machine stirred, one of its claws pulling it back up to stability. _I've got to stop it before it sees them! _It was too late, and the robot lunged at the boys.

* * *

"Sora, get ready!" Riku already had his Keyblade in hand and was rolling beneath the robot as it jumped right over him. Quickly he sprung at the machine and embedded the Keyblade into its metal flesh, causing it to topple over, catapulting Riku into the air as it rolled.

Sora, holding his hand out and summoning the Keyblade once again, ran at the machine for an attack. However, before he could reach it, the man in the red costume appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the beast, and hurled it into the air.

* * *

Mr. Incredible was skyrocketing towards the machine, having used a nearby tree as a method to launch him. _Those boys, what are those weapons they carry? Giant keys? _The machine was limp in midair, beginning to fall back to Earth, when Mr. Incredible latched onto its underside. Tearing the mechanical head off, he crawled inside as it crashed into the ground and regained its balance once again. The machine, using the knowledge it had gained from fighting Mr. Incredible, used its claws to reach inside of itself to where he was. But this is what the Super had hoped for.

The machine's claw was inside of its own controls, tearing at them, destroying its workings as it flailed madly for its prey. Soon it had destroyed everything except Mr. Incredible, and it fell to the ground with a deafening thud.

* * *

Sora turned to Riku, who had landed in a bush not too far away, receiving no physical damage. "Riku."

"Yeah, Sora?"

Sora let out a small sigh, and then grinned. He spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. "We're definitely not on Destiny Islands anymore."


	8. Chapter 7

**Things begin to unfold in this chapter, read carefully, and R&R as always! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Umm...I don't own the first 2/3 of the chapter, but I do own everything that happens.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Panic**

"Yer Majesty, don't mind me askin', but why're we down here again?" Goofy asked his King.

The small mouse, right after reading the Fake note to his companions, had told them to come with him to the Hall of the Cornerstone. "Well," the King began, "I want to check a theory I have. It concerns the worlds and may help us in understanding something that's been in my heart for a while now."

"Like what, your Majesty?" Donald's confusion was almost as strong as Goofy's now.

"Hmm…I guess…I guess I want to know…what Kingdom Hearts really is."

As expected, Donald and Goofy let out a collective gasp simultaneously, and then Goofy spoke. "But yer Majesty, the door to Kingdom Hearts can't be in the castle, could it?"

"I'm afraid it may be, Goofy. In fact," the King turned to look at Donald and Goofy, "if I'm correct in what I think, you've already been through it."

* * *

The rest of the walk to the throne room was completely silent. Goofy and Donald didn't want to doubt their King, but it seemed he wasn't telling them something. _Gawrsh, he says we've been through the door to Kingdom Hearts, and it's here in the castle? _Goofy thought.

"We're here," whispered the King. His voice was as squeaky as it had ever been, but there was a sense of fear in it. "Now, I want you guys to promise me something, but only if you mean it. Do you promise to follow me wherever I go and do as I say for the next few minutes?"

Donald and Goofy exchanged worried looks, then turned and saluted their King. _If the King's afraid, maybe we should be too! _Donald thought with dread.

The King, after opening the passageway that lay beneath his throne, lead his friends down into the depths of the castle, just as they had done not too long ago, on their last visit here. "Alright, now that we're down here I know we're safe for now."

"For now, your Majesty?" Donald sounded panicked at the King's words. "Whaddya mean, 'for now?'"

The King sighed and continued proceeding down the staircase without turning. "You guys have been down here, correct? Well according to the Queen, when you were here, the Hall of the Cornerstone was filled with thorns made by Maleficent, which you stopped by going into the past with Sora. Is that right so far?"

Donald and Goofy exchanged confused and then worried looks again. "Yeah, is something down there again, yer Majesty?" Goofy asked the King. "Because Maleficent disappeared with Pete into a swarm of Heartless not too long ago. There couldn't be more thorns!"

"No Goofy, this isn't about something new down there. It's just…" The King paused; the door to the Hall of the Cornerstone lay right in front of him. Cutting off his previous thought, he turned to his companions and asked them, "Are you two ready for whatever happens in here?" Again Donald and Goofy saluted, and again the door was opened.

* * *

Kurix and Xa'kiir had explored every inch of the library in Disney Castle, and still there was no trace of the King.

"Maybe he's left the castle?" Xa'kiir asked her companion.

"No, he wouldn't leave it completely unprotected. Something's wrong here, and I don't like it." _Xehanort said he would know. _"What if the King's already opened the Barrier? I mean, I know Tronahex would have told him how to, but I doubt the King would actually do it. Not unless…" Kurix glanced at something he hadn't seen before. "Not unless he knew there was a reason to."

"What is it?" Xa'kiir walked to where Kurix was pointing. Lying on the King's desk was a small note on a crumpled piece of paper.

_My King, this is not the Real note. I've already sent the Real one to Destiny Islands. The Emptiness should be there by now. I can only hope the Keyblade wielders are safe and that my former comrades, the Chasers, do not get to them first. I'll contact you if something new arises. Xehanort is alive._

After reading the note twice, Xa'kiir turned to the back and read the letter addressed to the Keyblade Masters.

"So their King knows everything now," said Xa'kiir with an air of depression. She quickly slumped to the floor and stared at nothing in particular. "What's the point? If their King knows about the Emptiness AND the Barrier, we can't defeat him."

"Not necessarily." Kurix flashed a quick smile and examined the note again. "I think I know who sent the note, and if so, I know how to stop this before it gets out of hand for Master."

"Really? Who wrote it?"

"I think it was Tronahex. Who else would it be? Who else knows not only about the Emptiness and the Barriers, but also calls him 'My King?' And if it was Tronahex, all we need to do is cut him off before he finds these Keyblade Masters."

"Why can't they know?"

"Don't you see, Xa'kiir? If Sora and Riku find out about the Barrier, they'll use it to stop us! They may even attempt to stop Xehanort! No, Sora and Riku can't know about the Barrier. It's the one thing that keeps us ahead of them and the King, and if the King already knows, he's surely on his way to…" Kurix stopped short with a look of panic on his face.

"What's the matter, Kurix?"

"Hurry, come with me!" Kurix grabbed Xa'kiir by the arm and sprinted out of the library as fast as he could. _The King knows.

* * *

_

**Oooh, suspense! lol Next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ooh, something new in this chapter you may have never thought of, or maybe you did. lol Anyway, have fun, and R&R as always, I really appreciate the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, same old same old, don't own the characters, own the plot, you know the drill

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Incredible Memory**

"So what're a couple of kids like you doing in a place like this?" Mr. Incredible questioned the boys.

Riku was the first to respond. "First of all we're not kids. Secondly, we're…we're not exactly sure how we got here. In fact, we don't even know where this is."

Mr. Incredible sighed. "The place is called Nomanisan Island, but that's about all I've been told."

"Been told?" Sora asked. "By who?"

"By…by someone, okay? 'Someone' gave me directions to come here and 'Someone' should be here any moment now to take you kids home and get me back to my family."

The single word hit Sora like a brick. In his ears he heard Riku and the man in the red clothes arguing, but his mind heard something different. _Family…do I have a family? Where…where is my mother? And…father? _Again the stinging sensation coursed through his veins, sending a chill down his spine that brought more memories into vision. Just before he collapsed onto the soft earth beneath him, he thought he heard a dull roar in the distance, making its way towards him.

* * *

_Sora was only five years old when they disappeared. He remembered his father's face; stern, but with an air of cheerfulness always about him. He remembered his mother's face; passionate, loving, always gentle, and infinite kindness._

_"Mommy, what is it?" _The screaming.

_"Get in your secret place now, Sora! Let daddy and I handle this! Find Riku and Kairi too, tell them to go with you!"_

_"But mommy, why?"_

_"Sora, just go, please hurry!" _Cold air…a rush of it strong enough to tear the trees from the very fabrication of their roots. _"Hurry!" _More screams.

_Sora ran as fast as he could, thinking of nothing other than helping his friends escape whatever was coming._

_"Sora! We need to get in the secret place under the waterfall!" Riku was running straight for the small cave, Kairi following close behind. _

_"But…my mom!" Sora was crying now, and began to run back to his mother. "Mommy, promise me you'll be back soon!"_

_Sora's mother, with all the love she had showed for her child over the first five years of his life, turned and hugged him. "I promise. I promise we'll be back, Sora." _

_With that, the child ran crying from his mother to the cave beneath the waterfall. There, he and his friends stayed awake the rest of the dreadful night, listening only to the destruction of their island outside._

Before Sora awoke again, now over ten years later, on an island that he had never known, he had only one thought. _She never kept her promise._

* * *

"Is he gonna wake up soon?" The other man's voices sent a vibration through Sora's ears. His head was throbbing, as if he had been hit by a rock recently.

"Sora! Wake up!" Riku's voice sent warmth through his body. _A familiar voice. _"Sora, can you hear me?"

The spiky-haired boy slowly came to his senses and rose to where he was in a comfortable sitting position, though his head still ached.

"What happened?" Riku handed him a small bottle of water, which he quickly drank.

"I…I had a dream…at least I think it was a dream." Sora looked like he had just woken from a nightmare.

"Well you're safe now, and we'll be getting you home soon," the other man said.

"I told you we don't have a home here!" Riku looked back at the man and then turned to Sora. "His name's Mr. Incredible. He said he'd help us get back 'home' if we didn't tell anyone about this place."

Sora was silent for a moment, trying to remember what all had happened before he fell unconscious. _Family… _"What kind of world is this?"

Riku whispered softly, trying to keep Mr. Incredible from hearing anything he didn't need to hear. "I don't know, but we need to figure out how to get out of here. According to him," Riku motioned to Mr. Incredible, "this place is full of all kinds of equipment and such. Sounds kinda like Hollow Bastion to me."

Sora let out a small laugh, and then turned away.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked quietly.

"Riku…I don't know how it happened…but…" Sora sighed and looked back at his lifelong friend. "I dreamed about us…ten years ago…when our parents disappeared."


	10. Chapter 9

**I present chapter 9, fairly short again, but eh, it's okay. BTW, to anyone keeping up with this, first of all thank you, but also, I must inform you that starting next week, it's going to be a LOT harder for me to keep this going. I'll be missing many weeks over the next 2 months for music camp, a trip to Mexico, trip to Washington D.C. for the band, band camps, blah blah blah etc. So anyway, I'll try as hard as I can, but there definetely won't be an update every day like I've been doing, I can assure you of that, lol R&R as always, and thnx for reading!

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Tronahex**

His last visit to the Illusion hadn't been that chaotic. _Eoxodem actually…he attacked me. _He couldn't believe it. It was like something in a nightmare, everything was spiraling out of control, and he was merely a third player in the game, sitting back and watching. _What else can I do? _

Tronahex was furious at the thought of it. He felt useless in this mess, being a betrayer to the Chasers, and then joining the King to try and find peace. _We weren't called Chasers for nothing. We chased our dreams to the very end, never stopping, and ultimately it would lead to our downfall into Emptiness, a fall into empty dreams and feelings. _That's why he had left. It had been almost a year ago, he recalled.

* * *

_Eoxodem was watching him intently. "I can't believe this, would you really leave us just to go to this King?" _

_Tronahex turned and looked with watery eyes at his best friend. "Eox, it's something I need to do. Being a Chaser has been the only thing I know, and the Keyblade…I think it's willing me to do this."_

_"Stop with that! You don't know anything about the Keyblade, just like the rest of us! Ansem thought he had taught us everything there was to know, but he couldn't have. That's why we need to stick together! We're the last of our kind, the remnants of the Keyblade War."_

_"I know, I know. Eox, it's just…there's something about ME in particular that I think Xehanort knows, something that I don't even know about myself."_

_"Like what? What could Xehanort know that you don't, especially if it's about you?"_

_"I'm not sure, it just feels like he knows something. Something important, something I should know. Almost like something from my past."_

_Eoxodem had been pacing around the room, not even looking at his friend during the conversation. Then something struck his mind. "Tronahex…" He turned and stared at Tronahex. "What if…what if you're…"_

_Tronahex turned looked at his own friend. "What? What if I'm what?"_

_Eoxodem held his hand up, and then letters began to appear in midair in front of him._

_T-R-O-N-A-H-E-X_

_"Don't you see what I see? Watch." With a wave of his hand, Eoxodem completely changed the word, spelling it backwards._

_X-E-H-A-N-O-R-T_

* * *

_What does it mean? _Tronahex thought once again, just as he had done so many times before. _Am I really…a part of Xehanort?_

The Door was coming on fast now, and time slowed for Tronahex as he opened the Keyhole again. Slipping through, he noticed immediately he had ended up in Disney Castle, the grand palace that had been his home for the past year. _I only hope the King and his companions are safe. If they got the note, the King would know what to do. _

There were voices, coming at him fast now, and not only in his head. They sounded familiar to him, and then he knew. _Kurix…Xa'kiir…Xehanort sent them? For what? _The thought attacked his mind viciously. _Eliminate the King. If that is their mission, I must stop them. The King surely needs more time before it can be done…

* * *

_

**Suspense, sweet! lol Who is Tronahex really? What is this "Door"? And what exactly is the King up to? Find out next time...hopefully tonight if I can work fast enough! lol**


	11. Chapter 10

**Behold, chapter 10! This is unfortunately one of the last ones I'll be able to write for a while; driver's ed. starts in 2 days :( However, I shall continue to update as often as I can, so bear with me till the 2nd week of July. R&R as always, and enjoy!**

**BTW, this chapter introduces the concept of "the Barrier". If you don't get it at the end of the chapter, review and tell me if you want to know the full story now. I'll explain if you want, otherwise it'll all be explained later. Figured I'd say, cos I know some ppl i've shown this to want to know immediately, just thought I'd ask, lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Battle**

The Door was still there. King Mickey walked forward and touched it, the cold wood against his small hands sending a chill down his spine. _The Timeless River…a door to the past, and…something else…_

"So uh, what does this hafta do with anything, yer Majesty?" Goofy asked with a confused look on his face. Donald turned to him, shrugged, and looked back at their King, who was still examining the door. "This is the door Merlin poofed up fer us back when the Cornerstone was in danger. I think it leads to the past."

"I know Goofy," the King replied, "but…I dunno, I've just had this feeling lately. I think this door is something else. I'm sure I've felt something come from the other side of it lately."

"Like what, your Majesty?" Donald was just as confused as Goofy, with a touch of worry on his face.

"I'm not sure, but I think that this door could be a door to…" The King paused and his ears perked up. "Someone's coming; hide!"

While the King simply hid behind the door, Donald and Goofy ran across the room and ducked low behind the pedestal on which the Cornerstone of Light stood. The room was tense and silent for a long time before something finally happened.

When the door to the Hall was thrown open, the King let out a short gasp and went back to crouching behind the door. _Chasers!_

* * *

"Why would he be in here?" Xa'kiir was complaining again. Ever since they had entered the castle, she wanted nothing more than to get the job done and leave as soon as possible.

"Because he knows!" Kurix was getting angry now. "I already told you, Tronahex must have sent him that note. If Tronahex sent the note, the King would never doubt it, he has too much trust in the traitor."

"But why does that mean he's come here?"

"Think about it. Don't you remember what Xehanort told us a long time ago? Back before his Heartless and Nobody came into power? He told us about Kingdom Hearts, the Barrier, whatever you want to call it. Remember, Kingdom Hearts always appears as a massive door, and can only be crossed once. After that, the door must be reopened elsewhere to cross over."

"What does that have to do with the King being in here?"

"Look over there." Kurix pointed to the right side of the room. Standing straight up was a lonely silver door. Behind the door was a small black mouse that had already made too much noise to leave unheard. "I know you're back there, Mickey."

* * *

Tronahex flew in at top speed, Keyblade drawn, and struck Kurix in the back, sending him flying across the room headfirst into the pedestal holding the Cornerstone of Light.

"Tronahex?" Xa'kiir froze for a moment, then drew her own Keyblade and clashed with the former Chaser. "So, you've come to see the downfall of your King? Good, we'll take you too!"

King Mickey had grabbed his own Keyblade at this point and was charging Kurix, who was about to attack Tronahex from behind. They clashed; creating a shower of sparks that temporarily blinded everyone in the room. "Why don't you give up, Nobodies? I know who you are! You're the Chasers, right?"

Kurix jumped back, causing the King to stumble forward before rushing him again. "We're what's left, yes!"

King Mickey dodged to the side and narrowly avoided Kurix's assault, then spun around and hit him from behind, knocking him down again.

"Kurix!" Xa'kiir ducked, letting Tronahex's Keyblade come crashing down on the floor behind her. Sliding under his legs, she used the Keyblade as a sort of vault and leapt at the King, knocking him into the Cornerstone. King Mickey quickly recovered and jumped up, Xa'kiir flying underneath him, then came down on her with the Keyblade, knocking her unconscious.

Before the King could attack Kurix, Tronahex had him kneeling on the ground before him, the Keyblade drawn at his neck. "Tell us what you know, Kurix!" Tronahex shouted. "The King already knows everything I know, so it's not like you're going to lose anything by telling us. I've already explained the Emptiness to him. And he knows what Kingdom Hearts, I mean the Barrier, is."

"You already know?" Donald came flying out from behind the Cornerstone at top speed, Goofy right behind him. During the battle, Mickey had completely forgotten about where they had hidden.

The King sighed and lowered his Keyblade. "Yes, I did."

"Then why did you bring us here if you knew you'd be in danger?" Goofy asked, worry covering his face.

"Because…because you guys need to know." The King sighed again and dropped his Keyblade, letting it fade away as it had done so many times before. "I didn't explain everything back in the library. Now's the time I did."

"Please show them, your Majesty, they deserve to know." Tronahex held a firm grip on his Keyblade, making sure Kurix would not move, as he pointed at the silver door with his free hand.

The King walked to the door and grabbed the metal handle. "Be ready for anything."

"But yer Majesty, we've already-" Goofy was cut short by a blinding light that erupted from the door as Mickey opened it. When the light had dimmed a bit, the King was standing to the side, beckoning towards the door. On the other side, Donald and Goofy saw not a world of black and white, but another Hall of the Cornerstone.

"It's always different," Tronahex said. "Sometimes the Barrier will show you to the past, sometimes it'll only show you the world of Illusion. I guess for now, Kingdom Hearts has chosen the latter."


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, here's chapter 11 after God knows how long, lol. I've been so booked with stuff it's been hard to write, but I did. I know that it's a short chapter, but a) I was tired and kinda lazy b) Leaving for Mexico for a week tomorrow at the crack of dawn, and c) Didn't want to give away too much right now. Anyway, R&R and enjoy! **

**P.S. I won't be back on for 2 weeks because of 2 consecutive trips, so I'll read the reviews and continue writing when I get back.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Vanishing**

Kurix let out a sigh and began to laugh. "So Mickey," he said with a grin, "how long have you known?"

The King fixed his eyes on Kurix and locked him in a stone-like stare. "Ever since I met the real Ansem, I've had a hunch. This only proves it."

Goofy was wide-eyed as he looked from the door to the King and then to Kurix. "What are ya talkin' about yer Majesty? What's this here Barrier?"

Tronahex answered before the King had time to respond. "It's Kingdom Hearts, Goofy. Kingdom Hearts and the Barrier is the same thing, some just call it by a different name. But it doesn't make a difference once you've passed through."

The King looked at Tronahex with sadness in his eyes. "Tronahex…how many times have you passed it?"

Tronahex sighed and looked away from the King, still keeping a firm grip on his Keyblade at Kurix's neck. "Too many times. I've passed the Barrier far too many times for safety. Now look at me." Tronahex held out his arm that wasn't holding the Keyblade. Donald and Goofy were about to speak, but then something happened. "Watch," Tronahex said as his outstretched arm slowly began to vanish, starting at his fingertips. Soon his entire hand had become transparent, but with a wave of his arm it appeared again.

"Tronahex…" was all the King could say as he stared at the floor in sadness.

"The more a being travels between the Real world and the Illusion, the more their heart begins to break and disappear," Tronahex said with anger. "It's happening to me quickly, but…I must continue."

"Why Tronahex?" Kurix was the one to speak this time, staring up at his captor with hatred in his eyes. "Come back to us! Xehanort can help you more than that pathetic king ever could! You know it but you don't want to believe it."

"Shut up!" shouted Tronahex. "You don't know anything about me or what I feel! You and Eoxodem will never…" Before Tronahex could finish, Kurix had disappeared.

"How can you still fall for that?" The voice came from behind the King, from Kurix. "My shadow may act just like me, but you really didn't notice anything? This is what Emptiness can do for you, Tronahex!"

Kurix was hovering in the air behind the King, a lavender aura surrounding his body…and the new Keyblades that had appeared in his right and left hands.

"What was that, your Majesty?" Donald exclaimed.

"It was a shadow," the King replied, keeping his gaze locked on Kurix and his Keyblade ready for attack. "Kurix manipulated the darkness in the air to form a perfect clone of himself, something not many can do anymore."

"You're right that nobody else can do it, Mickey," Kurix said with a smile. "That's because I destroyed the others that could! Now, see what happens when you disobey the Emptiness in your own heart!"


End file.
